Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new method of conducting catalytic chemical reactions wherein separation of materials in the reaction mixture, i.e., product(s), by-product(s) or starting material(s) may be obtained by concurrent distillation or fractionation thereof.
One species of the present invention relates to the preparation of methyl tertiary butyl ether from streams containing mixtures of an isobutene and normal C.sub.4 olefin. The present invention is especially useful for the separation of isobutene from streams containing n-butenes.